wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 5.0.1
Version: 5.0.1.15544 = Patch 5.0.1 = Build 15464 was available on the beta server on March 22, 2012.Cropped screenshot of Mists Beta version Build 15508 was made available on March 29th, 2012. Build 15544 was made available April 6th, 2012, but there was an extended maintenance for the Beta realms most of the day. Lylirra|date=6-Apr-2012 1:49 PM (PDT)}} Build 15589 coming soon. = Overview = New Continent: Pandaria Players will have the ability to travel and adventure through the different zones of Pandaria. Beginning pandaren will start on the Wandering Isle. New Race: Pandaren It is the rare pandaren indeed who sought a way beyond the mist. Generations ago, pandaren explorers began to gather on the back of a giant turtle: Shen-zin Su. The great sea turtle roamed Azeroth's oceans, perhaps the only contact pandaren had with the outside world. Eventually, they too lost contact with their mist-shrouded homeland. Players who choose to create a pandaren character will start their journey on the back of Shen-zin Su. When the great turtle is threatened, and their whole wandering homeland is in jeopardy of being swallowed by the sea, players will have to accelerate their training and spring into action. During their time on the turtle, players will first encounter the Alliance and Horde. Before they are finished, they'll have to make the most important decision of their lives: Which of the two factions will they support as they venture out to heal a world broken by the Cataclysm and threatened by a global war? New Class: Monk Monks are masters of bare-handed combat, choosing to draw their weapons only for devastating finishing moves. Monk healers bring harmony and balance to every group, healing even the most grievous of injuries with ancient remedies and focused spiritual arts. And few can hope to out-last the unquenchable prowess of the Monk Brewmaster, whose empowering beverages and unpredictable combat style allow them to absorb incredible amounts of punishment. New Systems Challenge Modes Mists of Pandaria's Challenge Mode presents a new way to reward great team players and seasoned dungeon specialists. The idea is simple: if you select Challenge Mode for a dungeon, you and your group will be racing against the clock to finish the dungeon as quickly as possible. The faster you finish, the greater your reward. Pet Battle System You and your friends can pit your pets against each other in fun, friendly duels. You can teach your pets unique abilities and attacks, and they will use these abilities when battling other pets. As they fight and win battles, your pets will gain experience and level up, which makes them tougher and may even unlock new abilities. Assemble your roster and duke it out with your friends to see whose pets are the strongest! What's more, you will also have a brand-new way to add more pets to your collection. In addition to purchasing pets or getting them as item drops, you can now also encounter and capture vanity pets in the wild. If you run into one of these rare pets, you can have your own pet challenge it; if you manage to defeat the wild pet, you will capture it and add it to your collection! Wild pets have stats that vary slightly, so you may end up catching an exceptionally powerful pet. Keep your eyes open! Scenarios Join forces with your fellow heroes and embark on epic Scenarios that will challenge you like never before! Classes: General *Due to an entire revision of the talent tree system, all classes have had their talent trees reset. *Level cap has been increased to 90. Miscellaneous Professions *Profession cap has been increased to 600. User Interface *The character creation screen has been changed. Players will select their race and class on the first screen (with a video of their class), and then be able to choose their features on the next. Each feature has a tab, and clicking on the tab will offer all possible variations of that feature to be viewed at once. *The number of characters per realm has been increased to 11, up from 10. References See also * Beta * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria External links ;News